The Reunion
by sparkleygem
Summary: I think the title is pretty self-explanatory, but basically the crowd go back to Hogwart's fifteen years after graduation for a reunion. Find out who ends up with who, what their kids are like, etc, etc. I know this is hardly an original idea, but I reall


This is just a quickie story, something that's been on my mind for a while. I might write a prequel, about Ron and Hermione ten years earlier, but I'll see how this goes down first.  
  
Disclaimer- The Harry potter world doesn't belong to me, and I'll never forgive myself for that fact.  
  
The Reunion  
  
  
  
"Harry?" Harry Potter spun around to see who had said his name. A tall man with sandy- coloured hair stood in front of him, with a big grin on his face. Harry started.  
  
"Seamus?" He gasped. "Wow, you've, you, it's great to see you!" He said, shaking the man's hand warmly.  
  
Seamus grinned even wider. "Good to see you to. I can't believe we haven't met since the night of graduation. Too long."  
  
"Definitely." Concurred Harry. He shook his head in disbelief. Fifteen years. Fifteen years since they had left Hogwart's. Now they were back again, it was the middle of August and the reunion was just getting started.  
  
"Have you just arrived?" Asked Seamus. Harry nodded. "Yeah. Me and Ron were at Quidditch training." He said.  
  
"Oh yeah- who do you play for again- the Chudley Cannons isn't it?" Said Seamus, taking a sip of mulled mead. Harry nodded. "But it was England training tonight." He said with a shrug.  
  
Seamus sniggered. "Oh, the England team." He said sarcastically. Harry grinned good-naturedly. "So where's Ron?" Asked Seamus.  
  
"He went to get us some drinks." Replied Harry. "Have you seen Ginny and Hermione anywhere?"  
  
Seamus shook his head. At that moment Ron Weasley came over, carrying two butter-beers. He and Harry had another practise the next morning and weren't allowed any alcohol. He gave one of the bottles to Harry.  
  
"Seamus?" Ron's eyes widened. "Wow, you've really changed!" Ron said, shaking his hand. Seamus grinned. "So have you. You're even taller. Did you get stretched or something?" Harry started laughing. Ron was very tall, almost half a foot taller than Seamus. Ron was about a foot and a half taller than Harry. But this just made him a better keeper.  
  
"Nice to see you too mate." Said Ron with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Dad!" Harry, Ron and Seamus looked up to see a little girl, about seven years old, running toward them. She had big brown eyes and curly, flaming red hair. Harry and Ron grinned. "Your up Ron." Chuckled Harry, taking a swig of butter-beer.  
  
The girl threw her arms around Ron's waist and hugged him tight. He reached down and lifted her up easily. "This is my daughter, Katie." He told Seamus. Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Three, two, one…" They counted together.  
  
"Dad!" Another voice rang out. They looked up to see another girl, the spitting image of Katie, hurrying towards them. She hugged Ron just like Katie had done, and then climbed up onto Harry's back. It seemed to be a practised routine.  
  
"This is my other daughter, Amy." Said Ron with a grin. Seamus laughed. "Pleased to meet you." He said to the twins, who were grinning grins just like Ron's. They looked a little like him, but they also reminded Seamus of someone else, though he just couldn't think whom. He shook his head to clear the thought.  
  
"Are you Seamus?" Katie piped up, looking at him with interest. Amy was also staring at him. He laughed again. "Yep that'd me. How old are you then?"  
  
"We're going to be seven next week." Amy declared proudly, as she grabbed a handful of Harry's thick black hair and started to twist it into a tiny bun. Ron rolled his eyes at his best friend. "She's styling you again mate." He warned him as Harry grinned and raised his eyes to heaven. Ron turned to Seamus.  
  
"I used to be able to carry them both but there's only so much I can do. Now Harry has to pitch in." He grinned wickedly as Amy started to plait another section of Harry's hair. Katie nodded her agreement. "We're getting big." She said truthfully. Seamus laughed again.  
  
"Have you two seen Auntie Ginny anywhere?" Harry asked, trying to look over the heads of the people in the room. "Nope." They chorused. Ron looked over the heads of the people easily and spotted her. "Harry, she's over there talking to Eloise Midgen. At least I think it's Eloise Midgen. It might be Hannah Abbott." Ron shrugged.  
  
Harry lowered Amy to the ground, much to her disappointment. "I'd better go over there then. See you two monsters later." He said. Amy stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Ron lowered Katie down to stand next to her sister. "Right, will you two do me a favour, and go and find your mum?" Amy started to nod her head, but Katie nudged her in the ribs and turned to face her dad. "What's in it for us?" She said defiantly, crossing her arms.  
  
Ron grinned. "Atta girl. How's about two chocolate frogs each?" He handed them the chocolate and ruffled their hair. They squealed delightedly and hurried away. Seamus laughed. "Did you teach them to do that?" He asked, still chuckling. Ron shrugged innocently. "If Fred and George are going to rope them into their little schemes, then they'd better get paid for it, that's all I'm saying." He grabbed another drink and the two friends wandered off to join Dean Thomas, who was busy talking to a very old looking Madam Hooch.  
  
  
  
Hermione ran her fingers along the spines of the old, leather bound books and breathed in their musty, magical scent. During her time at Hogwart's, the library had been her refuge. She had no idea how much she missed it until she came back. There weren't very many people in here, most of them were in the Great Hall, but she had just wanted to came and remember for a moment.  
  
"Hermione?" Hermione spun around to see a pretty, stylish young woman behind her. There was no mistaking that smile. "Lavender!" She cried as she hugged her old classmate. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"  
  
Lavender grinned. "It's been far too long Hermione. I've really missed you." Hermione nodded. "I've missed you too. Fifteen years! Unbelievable!" It was quite unbelievable. When they were eighteen with evil defeated and the future looking promising, all the Gryffindors had thought they would be the best of friends forever. Now they were thirty-three, and most of them hadn't seen each other since they graduated. Where had all the time gone?  
  
Lavender grinned again. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I've seen everyone else. Neville looks great doesn't he? And that daughter of his is sooo sweet!"  
  
Hermione nodded her agreement. Karen Longbottom was six years old and as cute as a button. And Neville, deprived of his own parents, absolutely adored her.  
  
Lavender was speaking a mile a minute, and Hermione listened with a nostalgic smile on her face. "My Seamus is walking around mingling with everyone, we left the boys at home, they didn't want to travel all the way here, they went to a party today and they were wiped. It's a long way for them to travel; we do live in Dublin after all. I've seen Dean almost every week, he's always visiting us, not married yet, but he is seeing someone. I hope they get married; she's a lovely girl. Parvati's here as well of course, but Nick couldn't make it, he had to work; couldn't get the time off. I saw Harry talking to Ginny, they were always such a cute couple, do they have any kids?" Lavender stopped speaking suddenly and Hermione looked up quickly to answer the question.  
  
"Oh- yes, they've got a boy and a girl, Jonathan and Natalie. They both go to Hogwart's, well they will do this September, Natalie's just joining. Jonathan's just finished his first year." Hermione said. The Potter kids were so sweet, and fiercely loyal to their parents. You never saw a more obvious pair of Gryffindors. Jonathan was also very protective over Natalie. They were very good friends.  
  
"They're around here somewhere." Hermione added with a smile. Knowing Johnny, he was showing Natalie Gryffindor tower. Both were absolutely certain that's where she would get sorted.  
  
Lavender smiled. "They sound really great. Oh- that reminds me. I saw Ron with his little girls. They are sooo sweet together! Those girls are sooo cute!" Hermione noted that she still had the habit of saying sooo a lot.  
  
But she had to smile at what Lavender was saying, because it was true. Ron was a natural Dad, and Katie and Amy absolutely adored him.  
  
"Yeah, he's really good with them." Hermione agreed, tucking her still unruly hair behind her ears. Lavender nodded. "I see you're married. Who is it then? Do you have any kids of your own?" Lavender's question somewhat startled Hermione. Didn't she know? Her left-hand thumb moved automatically to where her engagement and wedding rings fitted her finger perfectly, as they had done for the past ten years. "Um…" She started. Hermione was saved from answering as the nearby library door was pushed open to reveal a flash of curly red hair. The door snapped shut, and when it opened again one of the owners of the curly hair came bounding through and over to the chatting friends. Lavender recognised her immediately as one of Ron's daughters.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Found me have you?" She said, giving her a hug. The little girl smiled happily and looked at Lavender with big brown eyes that reminded Lavender of someone, though she couldn't for the life of her think who. "Hello. My name is Katie Weasley. What's yours?" She said politely. Lavender grinned and Hermione laughed. "Don't even try it Miss Amy." She said. "Amy, this is Lavender Finnegan, she went to school with me, Daddy and Uncle Harry. Lavender, this is Amy." Lavender grinned even wider. "Pleased to meet you." She wasn't at all surprised to see Hermione knew Ron's kids very well; her, Ron and Harry had been stuck together like glue all the way through Hogwart's. Now they all probably lived in each other's pockets.  
  
Hermione was now frowning down at Amy. "What's that around your mouth?" She asked dangerously quietly. Amy hastily rubbed her chin. "Nothing." She said unconvincingly. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Your father's been giving you chocolate again, hasn't he?" She said, crossing her arms. "No." Amy crossed her arms too and tried to look innocent, but her eyes gave her away completely.  
  
Hermione sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. Lavender watched the exchange with interest. It was obviously a well-practised one. "How many times have I told you not to eat sweets before dinner?" She said sternly. Amy looked down at her feet. "Sorry mummy." She mumbled.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows again and smiled. "That's alright honey. It's Daddy that should be sorry." Amy gave her a sly grin. "Will you tell him off? PPPllleeeaaaassseee?" Hermione started laughing. The twins really liked seeing their Dad in trouble. Amy jumped up into Hermione's arms and she hugged her daughter tight, smiling at the astonished look on Lavender's face.  
  
When they had left Hogwart's, Hermione had still been going out with Viktor Krum, even though they didn't see each other that often. It hadn't lasted very long, and eventually she and Ron got together. They had been twenty-three when they finally got married, and they had kept it very small, so naturally none of the old crowd knew about it yet.  
  
Just then, the library door opened again and the other half of the Weasley-twins-take-two entered, followed by Ron. "She's in here Dad." Said Katie, holding tightly onto his hand.  
  
Ron looked up and spotted Hermione, Amy and Lavender. "Lavender! How are you?" He asked, giving her a hug. Lavender smiled. "I'm fine. Er, I'd better go and find Seamus. See you later Ron. Good luck." Lavender left, flashing a grin at the twins as she did so.  
  
Ron frowned. "Good luck? Why would I… what's wrong with you?" He said, catching the frosty look on Hermione's face. Hermione cocked her head to one side and said nothing. Amy, who was standing at her side, crossed her arms and looked at him in the exact same way. Katie looked on with interest.  
  
"What's wrong?" He persisted. Hermione sighed dramatically. "Nothing, nothing. Amy and I were just discussing the very interesting topic that is chocolate before dinner. What is your view on the subject dear?" Hermione gave him a knowing look.  
  
Ron's ears turned pink. "Well, if you're particularly hungry before dinner, than it wouldn't make much difference. But it's very wrong indeed, and people who eat chocolate before dinner should be ashamed of themselves." He said, winking at the grinning twins. Hermione frowned. "How many times do I have to tell you?" She said hopelessly, heading towards the library door. Ron followed with a grin. "Don't know, haven't you been keeping count?"  
  
Amy and Katie giggled as Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't answer, though, as voices could be heard on the staircase above. Soon Jonathan and Natalie Potter came into view, obviously arguing about something.  
  
"I'm sure Uncle George said it was a pear." Said Natalie with a frown. Her brother shook his head. "I'm telling you it was an orange. I should know, I do go to this school." Natalie crossed her arms and stood still. "Have you ever been inside the kitchens?" She asked crossly. Jonathan blushed slightly. "No, but…" Natalie nodded her head briskly. "Just as I thought." She said in a slightly superior voice as she started descending the stairs again. She looked up and spotted Ron, Hermione and the twins.  
  
"Uncle Ron!" She ran down the stairs to give Ron a hug. "How was practise? Did you score any goals?" She asked eagerly. The Potter children shared their father's love for Quidditch and were very proud to be able to say their dad and Uncle played for England.  
  
"He's a keeper, Natty." Jonathan said, rolling his eyes at Ron. Natalie silenced him with a frown. "So? There's nothing to stop him scoring own goals." Ron started laughing. "No, I didn't score any, unfortunately. How about going to the Great Hall to find your Dad?" He said, nodding in the direction of the main party. So Ron and Hermione, followed by Jonathan and Natalie Potter, and Amy and Katie Weasley, entered the Great Hall, which was beautifully decorated with sunflowers and daisies. It was very summery.  
  
As they entered, a wave of memories hit Ron and Hermione so strong that they had to stop and take it all in. It had been twenty-two years ago that they had first seen the Great Hall of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and so much had happened in that time. They wandered over to Gryffindor table, staring at the silk banners depicting the house colours. Standing around the table were all their old classmates, the people who had shared all their hopes, dreams and anxieties so long ago. For a moment they all stood and stared at each other, and then all the memories were poured out together, and there were so many smiles that everyone's jaws were aching.  
  
Suddenly a photographer bounced over. "How about a shot with all the Gryffindors?" He announced in a bossy sort of voice, that nonetheless they felt no resent toward obeying. And looking back at the reunion, that picture of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, Parvati Patil-Bryce, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Finnegan, and Dean Thomas summed up the entire night. Because the faces of everyone in that photo showed not only the triumph of having made it, but the reassurance that the Gryffindors would always be there for each other. Whatever happened. 


End file.
